wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Darkstalker/@comment-44050279-20191025204625/@comment-31208684-20191026065431
I have to disagree on many counts of your argument, GabbyWof. Darkstalker '''is '''bad, evil or not. He did terrible things out of revenge and malice and even though he did try to be a good dragon at times, killing his own father in such a brutal way and trying to wipe out the IceWings thousands of years after the war between them was both vindictive and evil by definition. In that standpoint, comparing it to everyday bad decisions some people make is really vague unless you compare it with something like school shootings or terrorist attacks, which does not apply to ''everyone ''in that context. Yes, we do all make bad decisions sometimes, but forgetting to do your homework, cussing at another kid, etc, is nothing compared to what Darkstalker did. I'd like to mention Darkstalker thinks he can do anything better than everyone, and shape the world as exactly as he sees fit without even considering other's views. His animus powers along with his ability to read other's minds and tell the future made him extremely self-centered and arrogant, causing him to believe that he had a free pass to manipulate others and even changing their free will, believing he was doing the right thing, but he was in fact unable to see what was morally right or wrong. He makes decisions for others on several occasions no matter what they want. Darkstalker was also vindictive - he always spited Arctic, but after Foeslayer died, the enmity between them got bigger and bigger and when Arctic tried to kidnap Whiteout and sell out the tribe, Darkstalker forced Arctic to kill himself brutally without any remorse, solely believing he was justified without considering any other options. He also held a grudge against Fathom after all this time, despising Turtle just because he resembled him and tried to wipe out the entire IceWings thousands of years after the reign of Queen Diamond and when they had nothing to do with Foeslayer. Darkstalker's anger blinded him so much that even his closest friends turned against him. The problem was that he had no sense of what was morally right or wrong, but it's still sad that he was betrayed by the only dragon he loved (until Foeslayer turned out to be still alive), and woke up thousands of years later to never see her again. He missed her so much that he controlled Fierceteeth to turn into various aspects of Clearsight. I will say that in my view, Darkstalker was never truly evil. He was very misguided and had a very wrong sense of morals, but he was also trying to keep those he loved safe and he believed that he was doing the right thing. I know there were several occasions where he was actually being a genocidal mass murderer, but he believed he was justified and just doing what he needed to do. However, it was also entirely his fault for making terrible decisions out of revenge and letting his anger blind him. He had many chances to make better decisions and overall be a better dragon unlike Arctic, whose sanity was pretty much doomed after he killed the IceWing guards and burned Snowflake's wings. Let's be honest, is there any way to justify Darkie killing Arctic? 1: I don't know why I need to explain this, so I'll just put it simply. Would you die slowly by bleeding to death or just get it over with? 2: Killing Arctic in such a brutal way likely traumatized Whiteout. Arctic may have controlled her, but it's probable to say Whiteout still loved him, as Arctic loved Whiteout, but the problem is that he was mentally unhinged at that point and like Darkstalker, he likely had no idea what was morally right or wrong himself. Most of Darkstalker's flaws are from Arctic, remember that. Foeslayer said the same thing as well in Darkness of Dragons. Yes, that was horrible of Arctic, but Darkstalker literally does the same thing and kills him brutally, and then he notes it didn't make him happy as he thought it would, which proves once and for all Darkstalker killed him out of revenge and personal hate and not as much as because he thought he was justified. If he really thought it was justified, Darkie would've just given him a quick death. 3: Arctic was mentally unhinged and cannot be completely blamed for his actions. The same doesn't apply as much to Darkstalker, who let his desire for vengeance overcome him. Oh yeah, before you bring up the "it-was-Arctic's-fault-Darkstalker-turned-bad" argument: '''A: '''Arctic was homesick because he was forced into joining a completely different tribe and adjusting to unfamiliar traditions. Yes, he did go with the NightWings by choice, but Foeslayer did not at all consider his feelings and pushed her own traditions onto him. He liked Whiteout because she reminded him of home. Now, this entirely might not be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Foeslayer was a ploy to steal Arctic this entire time. Foeslayer's mother said herself that she only brought Foeslayer along in the hopes that she would attract Arctic. Yes, their love for each other was genuine, but being forced to live around a tribe that despised him with having absolutely no one to love except Whiteout and Foeslayer (which didn't really matter because he was already paritally insane) really took a toll on him. Arctic never wanted to be a bad father, his magic caused him to be bitter and unbearable. Reading his mind showed him that he was beyond saving because his soul and mind were tarnished. '''B: '''Darkstalker killed him out of revenge, not justification. Darkstalker literally said killing Arctic didn't make him happy as he thought it would, which shows that Darkie killed him out of revenge. '''C: '''Arctic wasn't doing this all for himself. He was planning to sell out the Night Kingdom in exchange for Foeslayer's life. Is it right? No. But does it make Arctic evil? No. He's morally gray; he was always mentally unstable after killing someone he personally he knew unintentionally, crippling his ex-fiancee, and he was homesick. It's only natural he wants to go back to the Ice Kingdom. He didn't do all this for himself. He thought this was a better life for Whiteout. Yes, I know he controlled her and did all sorts of stuff he shouldn't have, but Arctic was pretty mentally unbalanced, and he probably thought he was doing her good by "fixing" her without realizing why what he was doing bad. In conclusion, Darkstalker and Arctic are both morally gray, but in a moral perspective, Darkstalker is worse than Arctic.